


The Result of Mixing Potions

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy, Potions, Valentine's Day, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy is being surprisingly open with his compliments and strange with his choice of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result of Mixing Potions

“You fascinate me.”

Harry looked up from his work, confused by the sudden interruption. “Er, okay?” he responded, and Malfoy pulled up a seat to sit on, not taking his eyes off of Harry. “Can I ask why?”

For a moment Malfoy was silent. “That’s the problem,” he said eventually. “I don’t know why it is.”

Harry stared at him. “Well, er, I hope you work it out?” He turned back to his charms homework, desperately trying to remember the incantation for the spell they had been learning on Wednesday. He was, however, somewhat on edge feeling Malfoy’s eyes watch him as he continued to work. They’d agreed to a ceasefire in their ongoing battle at the start of the year when they’d gone back to Hogwarts for their so-called ‘eighth year’. They hadn’t talked much since, staying out of each other’s way for the most part, so this sudden attention was quite out of nowhere and was very off-putting.

“You’re very pretty.”

Harry’s eyes immediately shot up to Malfoy’s perfectly straight face, scanning it was the amusement he knew must be there somewhere, to let Harry know he’s making fun of him, but found none. Malfoy seemed to be perfectly serious and Harry felt his cheeks go pink.

“Thanks, er, whatever,” he muttered, forcing himself back to his work and keeping his face closer to the paper this time in order to hide himself away. There was a beat of silence before-

“Your lips are so-”

“Draco!” came a shrill shriek from across the common room, and Harry glanced round to see Parkinson panting at the doorway, cheeks red from running it seemed, and saw that Malfoy had done the same.

“Yes Pansy?” he asked, voice suspiciously innocent. Harry narrowed his eyes, curious as to what was happening. Parkinson stormed across to Malfoy and placed her hands on her hips in a melodramatic manner.

“You’re such an idiot!” she hissed in his ear, just loud enough for Harry to hear, although he pretended he was absorbed in his work. “Has nobody warned you about mixing potions you stupid dimwit! And those two, my god who knows what you could have done?” She then seemed to notice Harry for the first time as he peeked up and her eyes grew wide. “Oh no Draco what have you done?” she asked desperately. She took him by the arm and dragged him away violently, ignoring Malfoy’s pout and Harry’s bewildered expression.

It was only later on that Harry let himself think about it more. Malfoy thought he was pretty?

***

“Potter.”

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to find Parkinson stood behind him, arms folded across her chest and head up high like someone trying too hard to appear confident. Harry sighed inwardly. What was it with Slytherins wanting to talk to him over the last few days? “Yes?” he replied, exasperated.

“I just wanted to say, Draco, the other day, he was out of his mind, addled it with potions that had a bad effect, didn’t mean anything he sai- oh screw it. He took a bravery potion and veritaserum. He was telling the truth, and he would have told you more if I’d let him. Sorry to disturb you.” She started to walk off, but Harry, mind buzzing quickly caught her sleeve and pulled her back around.

“What the hell does that mean?” Harry asked her.

Parkinson groaned. “Salazar you two are difficult. Draco thinks you’re pretty. He’s fascinated with you. That’s what he told you, right?” Harry nodded. “Right well. He wanted me to tell you he meant none of it, now that his bloody bravery potion’s worn off. Now he’s back to moping around worrying about what you think of him. I keep telling him he needs to grow a pair and just talk to you about it, but apparently he’s perfectly fine wanking to the thought of you-”

“What?” Harry spluttered.

Parkinson glared at him for interrupting. “I disagree though. I think he needs to confront this and either get over you or get under you, depending on your reaction.” She sent him a sly wink. “If you know what I mean.” She glanced down at her watch and cursed. “Shit, I’m late for transfiguration. See you around, Potter. I’ll try to talk to Draco, just give it some thought, all right?”

With that she left, leaving Harry to digest the information he’d just been given for a few moments before he realised that he, too, was in fact late for class and hurried off.

***

Four days later it was the fourteenth of February, and there were a stack of cards on Harry’s bed left by the house elves when he returned from dinner. Groaning at the thought of reading countless love confessions from people he didn’t know, he was about to throw them on the floor when he noticed one sealed with the Malfoy family crest and froze. Hesitantly, he pealed it off and took out the card, which had a picture of a house elf that looked disturbingly like Kreacher wearing a frilly dress and bonnet and staring off into the distance. He laughed at the card and opened it.

 _Harry,_ it read.

_So Pansy said I should just do this seeing as she’s betrayed my trust anyway so you already know about my… feelings for you. So here goes:_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You slayed the Dark Lord,_

_Now may I slay you?_

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. If it is not clear, I mean slay you in the sack. Pansy thought it wouldn’t be clear enough._

Harry laughed to himself and found himself going to find Malfoy. It promised to be an interesting Valentine’s Day.

He was quite looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
